Paint It, Black
by DeviousFlower
Summary: Ally Mayfair-Richards is the new housekeeper of the Murder House. Her employer and owner of the house, Kai Anderson is a monster in disguise. AHS Cult/Murder House crossover fanfiction. Rated M for smut and language. [Ally x Kai]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note & Disclaimer: **I don't own American Horror Story or the characters, but I do own the fanfiction idea so please don't copy or repost my story - it sucks to do that. I hope you enjoy and review!

 **Summary:** Ally Mayfair-Richards is the new housekeeper of the Murder House. Her employer and owner of the house, Kai Anderson, is a tyrant. AHS Cult/Murder House crossover fanfiction. [Ally x Kai. Boo me.]

 **Rated M** (Explicit) for a good reason.

* * *

 _"I've seen your red door, I want it painted black_  
 _No colours any more, I want them to turn black_  
 _I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes."_

 _..._

A chilly morning greets on the way to her new job. She walks more confidently in her steps, despite of internal struggles. She had no choice but to give her family a fresh start after Ivy's death, months had been spent in grief and drowning in self-loathe. As she pulls her large gray coat around her slim waist, she pushes aside recollections of events that led to her beloved one's death; it's time to build her life anew in a town where nobody knows her.

Soon the cab drives into the alley of a Victorian mansion, and Ally awakens. She's being dropped off together with sleepy Oz by her side and some luggage stacked in boxes - she brings her entire life with her.

Ally rings the doorbell and holds her breath as the sound echoes away. The house is ominous, she examines the windows of the richly ornamented facade - magnificent and cold. It looks so much bigger than the Internet.

A girl in her twenties all dressed up in black opens the massive front door.

"Do you need anything?"

She seems high. Ally shrinks in her big coat. It's chilly.

"I'm here for the vacant position. Ally Mayfair-Richards. We've talked on the phone."

"Right. Ally. You're here to fill in for Moira. Poor woman, she died so suddenly. I'm Winter, by the way," The girl's long, dark eyelashes dramatically bat, she rolls her brown eyes, " Please, come in."

The blonde winks at her and Ally blushes as she follows after Winter Anderson with Ozzy tagging along. Might this be the start of a new romance? Ally already feels excited but she manages to control herself in front of her son, who's just lost a parent.

The staircase leads into the hallway that ends with a second storey.

"This here is your room," The blonde bimbo opens a door and thrusts the heavy suitcase down.

"Hey,kiddo, let me take you to your room."

Her heart skips a beat, she doesn't like the idea of being separated from her son.

"Wait! When I read the add it promised accommodation and I thought Oz and I were going to share a room."

"No, ma'am. This house is big enough, no need to share. I think the boy would feel more comfortable if he had a room on his own. Right, son?"

The last words belong to a man who intrudes their conversation and she turns around; for the first time in years she feels electricity down her spine.

In the corner of her eye, Ally watches Winter walking away with Oz into a direction which seems to be the end of the long hallway.

Her stomach churns as her worried eyes skitter back to the blue-haired man in the dark-red robe.  
"Ms. Mayfair-Richards, I expected you to be older. Come and have a conversation with me in the study," His body seems toned through the fabric with his bare chest peeking.

The man greets her by touching the back of her hand with his mouth and it makes her heart leap - she's not used to such kind of old-fashioned familiarity.

He leads her into a spacious room with large windows furnished with an oak desk, two armchairs and a sofa in dark leather.

As he sits opposite her she gets the chance to study his face and decides its beautiful, even more than his sister's. His blue hair is tied into a bun and his pale face make him look a bit sick. Ally sits down in the armchair quietly observing the surroundings, her feet sink into a cozy Persian rug. The macabre oil paintings on the walls depicting demons with horns together with the furniture scream of decadence. She can not decide if she hates it or not.

"So why did you decide to become a housekeeper? You look young, healthy. You could do any job you want," His voice is mesmerizing too, she notices. It seeps through her ears like rich honey, and she wants to cover them; makes her feel seduced and peccant. He looks like a man that could persuade you into doing anything he wants, no matter how wrong or twisted and she hates that,it almost makes her turn around and leave the room, but she remembers her purpose.

"I-I recently became a widow and decided that moving would help us both get over it."

Her smile is feeble and she almost stops breathing when she notices that Kai watches her closely. His eyes travel slowly from her eyes to her lips, down to her neck, and then all the way back. Ally flushes with indignation. She's rarely used to the attention of men, she doesn't need it.

"You decided to move from Michigan to LA? Weird, indeed," He remarks, gauging her reaction.

"Well, you know. Just visiting a few places, and getting a new job. Anything that helps," She continues with more certainty in her voice," Maybe even settle somewhere."

However, he doesn't look much interested in what she says but more in what she appears to be.

"So tell me, Ally, do you believe in God?", He quickly changes topic.

"Honestly..Not really."

"Good, me neither," He smiles and Ally shifts in her chair, she feels his eyes bite into her like jaws of a shark,"My sister did a great job in choosing you. I think that's all I need to know for now. Welcome to my home, Ally Mayfair-Richards. Mi casa es su casa."

* * *

After the awkward interview, Ally goes back to her room and unpacks. Her stomach finally settles and she starts to feel a bit better now, knowing she's actually been approved for the job by the master of the house himself.

In the late afternoon, Winter comes along with some food and brings Oz with her.

"He can stay with you tonight, you know, get used to the place," Winter smiles. Ally is relieved.

She kisses her son's messy hairline.

"Mom, do I really have to? I want to go back to my room. "

Ally laughs looking at her son trying to act grown up and fearless, "Yes, sure. Go have dinner to your room. Good night."

Her heart softens on seeing her son's smile. His happiness is what Ally lives for.

"Alright then," Winter starts again," I brought you up dinner but that's only because you've traveled far and you're both exhausted. However, no room service to be expected. Dinner is downstairs, every night at eight. That's the only meal you'll be sharing with us. Breakfast and lunch you have in the kitchen after you prepare our food. You 'll help Beverly, the cook," The blonde looks at her under the endless length of her thick, black lashes and clears her throat before she continues, "If you don't have any other business to attend to, that is. If you need anything, I'm the room beneath you," Winter is being nippy, Ally suddenly starts to dislike her and wishes the blonde would evaporate so she could rest. It has been a long day.

"I almost forgot. Here is a list of things you'll do for my brother in the morning. Good night, Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews Kendra, lovelynessie20, Guest, and anyone who reads and follows this story - here's the second part for you.**

 _In the morning Ally wakes up into a palatial house and_ _realizes this is not a dream, it's real. The place is old enough to have sustained many battles and hard times. She's thrilled to think of the first owners of the house and wants to learn about those after them, she also contemplates ways for them to stay longer already feeling_ _strange connection with the house - somehow she hates the thought of leaving it._

 _When she looks through the colored glass windows of her room, outside she sees a future for herself and Oz._ _A smile finally thrives on her face after months._

* * *

Ally Mayfair-Richards stretches in her cozy bed and thinks about the masters of thе home - Kai and Winter Anderson. They look and sound as weird as the Haeckel's Tale, their names both beautiful and odd like their owners. As she lays down, Ally grips the list of duties in her hand:

 _1\. Bringing breakfast to Kai's room at nine_

 _2\. Dishes & laundry_

 _3\. Cleaning_

 _4\. Doing groceries_

 _5\. Assisting Beverly with lunch_

 _6\. Lunch time/noon_

 _7\. Part time/feel free to do as you please during the afternoons_

 _8\. Helping the cook with making dinner_

 _9\. Serving dinner at 8 o'clock exactly_

 _10\. Bedtime._

She re-reads the ridiculous list of duties and her lips spread into a wide smile.

Is that it? Sounds like a summer camp - a piece of pie, not a job. After her restaurant in Michigan has been closed down, she and Oz would finally have enough money to live the normal life they deserve and put all tragedies behind.

Ally shoves the piece of paper into the drawer and leaves the comfort of her bed to dive into the luxury of the old Victorian bathroom. The water sprinkles over her face and relaxes every muscle, runs down her body and releases any fiber strained. When she steps out of the shower she sees a maid's uniform left on her bed, probably brought in by Winter. She puts what seems to be her work clothing on and after sending Oz off to school with a huge sandwich and an apple into his Nike back pack, she prepares breakfast consisting of cinnamon French toasts with syrup, two hard boiled eggs and a cup of black coffee.

Ally learns from Winter that the three-story house has six bedrooms and Kai's bedroom is on the third floor - it's the biggest one.

She places everything on a platter then climbs the stairs up to Kai's room excited to start her new life.

* * *

Exactly at nine, she stands before the door and knocks.

"Good morning," She greets in a mellow tone. Nothing is heard within the room behind the door.

"Hello?", Ally repeats proceeding with louder knocks without reply.

After hesitating a moment, she decides to enter the room and leaves the breakfast on the coffee table near the king size bed.

"Breakfast's ready" Ally announces in the empty, semi-dark room.

She shrugs, and just as she makes her way out of the bedroom, notices the bathroom door's ajar.

Approaching carefully, she hears water running and now she catches a glimpse of him.

The pale skin on his chest contrasts with his dark red nipples, and she blushes. She realizes she hasn't looked at naked man's body for ages, still it's impossible for her to turn away, because he's tantalizing.

Ally halts her steps, just as she detects his harsh breathing, several feet apart she sees Kai's fully naked torso in the shower.

The muscles on his body are strained, raspy, discontinuous moans are forced out of his mouth. His eyes are shut tight, and she observes his hands, strong and veiny pumping around his large dick.

 _She catches Kai jerking off._

Later on, the image will appear over and over before her eyes, and the thought of how she just looks on without moving will bother her and she will be ashamed of how she becomes weak, but not now. It's impossible not to watch his strong, muscular body collapse, crushed by the force of his orgasm as he is supporting himself on the tiled wall.

Ally's head becomes a balloon full of hot air and the world spins before her eyes, she feels heat between her legs.

Staring at him and the way the water runs down his strong back, the heavy blue locks of hair falling in curls before his face as his mouth falls open and he cums with one last sigh.

He doesn't seem to notice her which is good because she doesn't know what she would say or do if he did.

Ally finally hears the water stop running and she knows it's time to escape the room before he sees her.

Long after she stealthily walks away and closes the door behind her back, her legs feel wobbly.

* * *

"Good morning, sis", Kai leans and kisses Winter's cheek.

"Go away, Kai!"

"I'm still wet I know, I just had the more rewarding shower ever, body feels great," Kai replies slyly.

Ally blushes, eavesdropping their conversation from the spacious living room, which has the same weird ceiling and panel walls as the office she was in earlier when she spoke to Kai. It even has Batchelder fireplace. She almost chokes on her coffee on hearing the word "wet" coming out of Kai's mouth, she spills some hot liquid on her hand and curses under her breath.

In order to keep her mind off the embracing happenings in Kai's bedroom she decides to get to tending the house and skips breakfast, after all she doesn't feel hungry at all. He seems busy conversing with his sister and Ally sneaks out of the house unnoticed.

* * *

"Great breakfast. Remind me to thank Ally later. Where's she by the way?", Kai still chews on a piece of toast as he sits with his sister who brushes her long, blonde hair in front of a mirror in the living room.

"Went downtown for groceries. Just couple of minutes ago she asked me if there's anything she could do for me. I suggested she buys some supplies. So, my morning is free," Winter seems to be emerged in her current activity.

"I like her," Kai remarks, out of the blue,"She doesn't look like a person that will ever judge you about anything."

Winter suddenly stops looking herself in the mirror and her dark eyes turn to her big brother.

"Oh no, Kai, please don't tell me it's what I think."

He just grins savagely in response, and slurps noisily from his cup of coffee.

"I find Ally Mayfair-Richards attractive, especially in that uniform," He states.

"Joke's on you then bro! She's a lesbian," His sister laughs,"She was literally married to a woman a couple of months ago."

"Are you sure about that? Cause she might just as well be bisexual. You should've seen the way she looked at me, so deeply interested in my morning activities."

"Morning activities, what the hell?"

Kai gestures exactly what he means to his sister and she scrunches her nose.

"Ew, you're a gross man!", Winter throws her hairbrush at him, but he dodges it.

She hates his child-like behavior, but he likes teasing Winter. Ally being married to a woman doesn't really have much significance to him, neither can change the fact that the new maid has soft, dick sucking lips and firm ass that Kai would love to grab a hold of.

"I'm going down on her," He assures his sister as he imagines his face pressed against Ally's firm butt cheeks.

"You're sick," Winter leaves the room in desperate attempt to end the conversation and Kai grins. They both know what the ultimate truth is - he always gets what he wants.

* * *

Running her errands since the morning, time passes quickly. After Ally picks up Oz from school and plays some video games with him, she retreats to her room for the afternoon. Completing all of her morning tasks, she decides to take a nap, but every time she closes her eyes, the image of Kai Anderson's naked body springs before her eyes. She decides to drink a cup of coffee instead, the house is quiet and she's thankful that she's alone in the dining room. The woman goes to the laundry room to do some ironing since she doesn't find anything better to do with her time.

When Ally returns her heart sinks as she opens the door to her room and beholds weird writing on the mirror done with her red lipstick:

 _"Scratch marks on your back."_

She takes a deep breath - all of the anxiety and pent up nerves ever since the morning result in making her do something she hasn't done in weeks - she screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Kendra, LalaGrey20, Ladycathrin thank you for being so nice! All the guest reviews are flattering since some of you probably don't have an account on here but you make the effort to leave a comment every once in a while to keep me going - so thank you all so much! Here's the next part of this story. I hope it doesn't suck too much!**

* * *

"Ozzy, listen to me. I'm not going to be mad, I promise. Just tell me the truth. Have you been playing with my make up while I was gone? Writing things with lipstick on the mirror maybe, like a slogan?"

"I haven't, mom. I swear I've been in my room drawing."

Ally sighs. It's nothing inexplicable, she thinks. It's probably Winter, playing some pranks on her. She really starts to hate Kai's sister for some reason.

"Look, I'm sorry. Mommy is just exhausted from traveling and trying to adapt to her new job. Go back to your room now. We've both been through a lot."

She kisses his son's soft pale brow her fingers mess with his blond curls, Ally sends Oz to his room. If anything is wrong, it's her mind playing tricks on her because when she comes back, the writing has vanished.

Ally feels weary, falling asleep seems like a really good idea and she finally gives into slumber.

* * *

When she wakes up hours later, Ally realizes it's morning.

She jumps out of bed seeing the digital clock on the bedside reading 8.30 am, she's been sleeping for more than fifteen hours.

Ally takes a quick shower, puts on her maid clothes and hurries to prepare breakfast. She wouldn't dare to think what would Kai say about her skipping dinner last night.

When she knocks on the bedroom door, there's a harsh reply.

"It's open."

"Good morning, breakfast's ready," Words seep through her tight throat, she doesn't look at Kai, she hasn't seen him ever since the bathroom incident. She feels his eyes on her as she walks in and places the platter in front of him.

"Ally, please sit down."

She still doesn't look straight into his eyes but she sits opposite of him after serving black coffee and French toasts.

"It's good," He groans, complimenting her food. His words are soft and his disposition is kind, makes her relax a bit.

"I want to apologize for missing dinner last night," Ally manages.

"It's all good, really. Winter took care of it. We figured you're tired, so she, Oz and I ate a real good spaghetti meal that Beverly prepared, don't worry about it," Kai cuts her off, chewing down the last piece of toast.

"Ally, look at me," The clattering of his fork and knife cease as he places his warm palm over her cold hand on the table.

Ally finally stares down into those black orbs that seem to intimidate her so much.

"What you saw yesterday..", He initiates and she at first thinks he speaks about what she saw on the mirror, then realizes he wouldn't know about the writing. He refers to the morning before, inside his bathroom. She swifts in her chair with a gaze full of shame, she'd rather him not start the conversation.

"I'm not used to boundaries, I didn't think about privacy or anything. Moira was old and she never seemed to care if she saw me naked or not so I'm afraid I became a bit insensitive. It was total lack of delicacy not to close the door, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," He finishes, and Ally becomes flustered.

He did saw her, yet he continued? It bothers her that a man she hardly knew anything about has come knowing she was watching.

"Are you okay?", Kai notices her quietness.

"Uh, I need to go clean the house now. Excuse me," She stammers then literally runs off.

Kai stares at the closed door with a wicked smile long after Ally Mayfair-Richards has left the room.

* * *

After having another weird encounter with the master of the house, Ally starts doing laundry when Winter walks into the basement with badly stained bed sheets.

"You need to clean this for Kai," The blonde says to her dryly.

Ally touches the sheets and squirms, "But.. It's blood."

"So?"

"I..."

"Listen to me Ally, I'm gonna say this once," Winter starts abruptly, poking her chest with a black-painted nail,"If you want to work here you don't object to me, or my brother, you don't ask questions and you don't bail on your duties."  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep last night, I'm sorry I couldn't get to serving dinner, Winter."

"Be quiet now and get to washing the sheets," Kai's sister hissed, leaving Ally with a heap of dirty sheets.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ally climbs to Kai's bedroom and changes the bed with some fresh sheets.

Her mind keeps on revolving the idea that something was the matter with their dirty laundry.

People don't just casually wash off a gallon of blood from their bed sheets.

She makes the bed and tidies the room, and gets to sweeping some dust when someone attacks her from the back and wraps their fingers around her throat.

"What are you doing here?," The voice belongs to the master, Kai Anderson. Ally shudders. However, it has nothing to do with mellow Kai from this morning. He sounds upset and angry,"I told Winter that no one's allowed to enter my room while I was absent."

His fingers wrap tighter around her neck, and Ally chokes, she clears her throat in an attempt to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, so I decided I should only clean around here when you're out."

It's a lie. She simply doesn't want to meet him again, so she waits until Kai's gone.

Sadly, he returns too fast.

"Why are you snooping around my room, Ally? What were you looking for?", Kai snarls, his teeth are really close to her ear, she fears he's actually going to bite into her throat.

Ally struggles as the air escapes her lungs and she needs to think of something to say to him before it's too late, her brain is set off ticking.

"I'm sorry Kai," She chokes as he presses harder," Kai, I really needed to see you."

Suddenly his fingers release her throat and his nails no longer dig into her skin, she starts breathing.

An evil smile thrives upon his face and Ally feels his hard cock pressed against her butt.

"You like watching me jerk off, don't you, little maid? You like watching me naked", Kai breathes into her ear, and he rubs his hardness into her, "Say it."

"Yes, I did.. I do," She needs to be convincing and she is. She knows now he's not one to be fooled around.

He slowly snakes his arms around her from behind and reaches to grip on her breasts.

Ally moans, her body involuntarily responding to his touch, she barely needs to pretend. Kai groans as a response when he starts massaging her breasts and her firm, hard nipples peek through the fabric of her uniform.

"No bra? I like it," Kai pinches one of her nipples and she whines. It's painfully erotic.

"You're twisted one, aren't you? I knew it ever since you walked through the front door. I know you Ally. "

Kai pushes her towards his king size bed. She sees a dark flame burning into his eyes as he unzips his pants letting his hard cock emerge.

* * *

Ally looks on more with curiosity, than fear. She hasn't touched a male in years, and she never felt the need to do until recently. She wants to explore the velvety tip of his manhood. What a strange urge.

"On your back," He commands.

Ally obeys and his head sinks between her legs.

Her leggings come along with her underwear and his eyes meet her shaved cunt.

"I like your bare pussy, Ally," Kai says with approval,"Looks like a delish pink treat"

Ally becomes wet on realizing what the taunt look in his pitch black eyes was implying. She hasn't been fucked for long, so when he spreads her pussy lips, she buckles her hips upward so impatiently, he laughs.

"I wanna fucking lick it, too," He smirks,"But good things take time, my dear". The master starts by tickling her clit with his tongue before sucking on it vehemently.

Her back arches from the bed and she grabs fistfuls of his dyed strands of hair. He grunts between her legs as he continues lapping on her pussy.

Ally gasps in surprise and quivers from the fire that spreads into her veins when he shoves his tongue fucking her inside. Her head falls into his pillow her eyes shut as she can't take it anymore. Ally pushes her hips more into his face, until she finally cums, and her eyes roll back into her head.

She covers her mouth with her hand but he removes it.

"No one can hear you, Ally. Scream as much as you wish," Kai growls.

The image of his muscular body haunts her and she opens up his shirt to run her fingers along his toned muscles covered with dark-blonde chest hair. Ally feels like within a dream when Kai takes himself, unbuttons her uniform and continues jerking his hard length while alternating between suckling and biting on her nipples. He moans loudly as he finally drains his cock on her bare tits.

Her leggings are helplessly wrapped around her ankles, together with her panties, her legs are spread wide, her skin glistens covered with his cum. His brow is beaded with sweat and he strives for air. But he leans in to kiss her gently.

"What happened?," Ally breathes heavily.

"I'm going to come to your room tonight at ten. I think we should talk", Kai finally whispers into her ear before he leaves her to quiet down.


End file.
